worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokugawa Class
BACKGROUND The Tokugawa class is, in many ways, the ultimate development of the Armor series sublight carriers concept built until 2010. The first generation of starships to be designed and built purely by Earth engineers, the Tokugawa is almost as large as the SDF-1 Macross, though markedly lighter, as it lacks a reflex cannon. However, their main design features were too far along to be altered before production began, and as a result the ships do not benefit completely from the combat experience gained in the First Robotech War. Like the Armors, the Tokugawas are a carrier design with mecha and ship mounted heavy missiles as their main armament; their cannons are mostly defensive and do not have a particularly high firepower. Given the relative speeds of the opposing main weapon systems (aircraft versus energy beams), the Tokugawas are at an extreme disadvantage unless they manage to launch their mecha at close range and undetected in a surprise anti-shipping strike. Due to their size, the vessels were often referred to as 'battlefortresses'. The class has a fairly typical early-Earth design hull and command tower. Eight large and four smaller main engines sit in the stern of the vessels, and the mecha hangars are in the forward section. Due to the vulnerability of these ships in a stand-up fight, many were relegated to transport duties later into the Expeditionary Force mission. One ship of this class was destroyed over Earth with the Robotech Master mothership she rammed after her air strike failed and her position became known to the Robotech Masters, who promptly proceeded to show once again the inadequacy of the design concept in space warfare. Model Type - Tokugawa Class - Battleship/Super Carrier/Landing Ship Crew - Carrier Variant 2600 + 3500 troops/pilots, Landing Ship Variant 2045 + 18100 troops/pilots, Can support upto 150 000 people total if needed MDC By Location Main Hull - 85 000 Engines - 10 000 Airlocks (many) - 250 Large Airlocks (4) - 1 400 Mecha Bay Doors (2) - 4 000 Sensor Antennas (many) - 200 Hull per 40ft - 300 Particle Cannons - 750 Point Defense Guns - 125 Laser Cannons - 550 Skylord Launcher - 1 200 MLS Launcher - 1 500 AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds Speed Space - Mach 6 Air - Mach 3 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - 20 years (carrier) or 10 years (landing ship) of operations before dry stores replenishment is needed. Reflex Furnace can operate upto 30 years with an energizer rebuild. Statistics Height - 357m Length - 1120m Width - 430m Weight - 10.8 million tons Cargo - dry stores and combat consumables in 1000s of tons. See below for mecha complments Power System - RRG mk 14 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - PB90 Particle Cannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-Ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 2d4x1000 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - PB80 Particle Cannon (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 8d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - LT-40 Laser Cannons (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - MLS Missile Launcher (6) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 700km Damage - varies by warhead Rate Of Fire - 1 to 15 at a time per launcher Payload - 310 missile each (Warheads can be any of Heavy H.E., Light or Medium Nuclear) Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Skylord Launcher (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2400km Damage - varies by warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 to 5 at a time per melee Payload - 150 missiles each (Warheads can be any of Heavy H.E., Light, medium or heavy Nuclear) Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - RG-2 Point Defense Railgun (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-missile/fighter Range - 20km Damage - 6d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - 150 rounds Bonuses - -1 strike Weapon Type - PD-2 Point Defense gun (8) Primary Purpose - Anti-missile/fighter Range - 5km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike (All Anti-ship cannons replaced by the following after 2032) Weapon Type - RL39 Particle Cannons (10) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties cannot dodge fire from fighters/mecha Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Upgraded to a range of 250 billion km after refit. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once. Upgraded to a range of 6000km and upto 3000 targets at once. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km. Upgraded to a range of 6000km after refit. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once. Upgraded to a range of 6000km and up to 300 targets after refit. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Upgraded to as small as small as 25cm out to 30km, as small as 150cm out to 75km and as small as 500cm out to 150km. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Increase range to 30ly after refit. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Upgrade to 2 million km after refit. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Upgraded to a range of 400 000km after refit. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Upgraded to a range of 400 000km after refit. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Upgraded to a range of 400 000km after refit. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complement Carrier Variant 1000 VFs or Space Fighters (VF's only in ASC) 60 Other (AWACS, Transports, etc) 240 Power Armours (Micronian Mk I and II or Tornado Combat Motorcycle Armours, later replaced in the REF/UEEF by Micronian Mk III and IV or Cyclones) Landing Ship Variant 250 VF's or Space Fighters for escort and defense 1750 VF's or Space Fighters for planetary assault. Later lowered to 1000 with the increased deployment of Powered Armours and Cyclones. 700 Destroids 60 Other (AWACS, Transports, etc) 240 Power Armours (Micronian Mk I and II or Tornado Combat Motorcycle Armours, later replaced in the REF/UEEF by Micronian Mk III and IV or Cyclones) Later increased to 1000 replacing 750 VF's References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG The Masters Saga